The CSI Effect
by thementalist2
Summary: Alternate version as to why Finlay was targeted by the Gig Harbor Killer in 15x01. May contain spoilers for people who haven't seen this episode. Dedicated to CHANGINGBACKTOBELLAMORT500. Russell/Finlay pairing.


***Thanks to ChangingBacktoBellamort500 who gave me the idea to do a Russell/Finlay one-shot.***

Finlay, completely exhausted from working her latest crime scene with Sara, was looking forward to going home and relaxing with her husband. She knew the reason why she was exhausted: she was eight weeks pregnant. Russell had no idea that he was going to be a father, and Finlay planned on telling him when he got home from work.

She opened her car door and sat down, taking off her sunglasses, and prepared to start the car. But suddenly, the door swung shut and locked her inside. She was entirely confused, because she knew that her car didn't lock until it was started. And her car wasn't running yet.

A gloved hand was clamped over her mouth, and the cold piece of metal touched the back of her head.

"I wouldn't even think about reaching for your phone and calling your husband. There's a bomb underneath your seat that's set to go off in a half hour once I press a button. What would you say if I killed your little one as well?" the cold voice said into her ear.

Finlay's eyes widened at the realization. She knew who this man was. It was the Gig Harbor killer, someone she been tracking for years back in Seattle.

"You will call your husband and tell him to come here. If he fails, or doesn't identify who I am, you and your unborn child will die," the Gig Harbor Killer said, removing her phone from her jeans pocket.

Making sure the gun was still touching her head, he said, "Dial him."

With shaking hands, Finlay dialed Russell's number. He answered after the second ring.

"Hi Jules, everything ok?" he asked.

"Um, not entirely. I need you to come back to the Lab's parking lot, because someone you know wants to talk to you," she said.

"Ok, I'll be on my way in a minute."

The Killer took the phone away from Finlay. "Hello, Mr. Russell, it's been a long time."

"Who is this?" Russell asked, his voice changing to one of concern.

"I thought your wife already told you. You know me from your days back in Seattle. You need to come quickly, because Finlay isn't going to be alive for much longer."

"If you hurt her, whoever you are, I will kill you."

"Too late. I'm already in her car, holding a gun to her head. You have 30 minutes exactly from the moment I hang up this phone to come here, or your wife will be blown to bits."

The line went dead.

~CSI~

Russell arrived at the parking lot 15 minutes later, with the bomb squad prepared to get Finlay out of the car. One of the bomb squad techs was telling Jules that they were going to get her out of her car. A snake camera had been inserted through a hole in the windshield to hopefully identify what type of bomb was underneath the seat.

"Looks like C4," the man said to the bomb squad leader.

Russell looked incredibly nervous, and was praying that Jules would make it out of the situation alive. His cell phone rang, and the taunting voice immediately spoke.

"Russell," D.B said.

"Hello, Mr. Russell. I hope you understand that you are responsible for all that's been happening at the moment."

"Who is this?"

"I think I've made myself clear. If you tell me who I am, then you can save your wife."

"I'm not playing this game," Russell snapped.

"Wrong answer."

Russell ended the call, and then heard his wife's voice shouting, "The clock's changed, and it's down to one minute!"

"Control, we've got a problem," the man holding the snake camera said to his boss.

"Extract, team, now!" the leader said.

"What?! You can't just leave her there! Do something; she's gonna die!" Russell said.

Finlay closed her eyes as the clock rapidly ticked down to 20 seconds. She began seeing her life flash before her eyes. She remembered her days working with Russell back in Seattle, then moving to Vegas after Daniel Shaw had cheated on her. She remembered her first day in the Vegas Crime Lab, meeting her co-workers...and becoming Russell's assistant supervisor. She remembered her marriage to Mike Robinson, and how he had been killed in the line of duty. After he died, she had fallen in love with another cop, but he broke off the engagement. And Russell's wife had been murdered by the Gig Harbor Killer five years ago. Russell and Finlay's romance blossomed about a year ago and had been married for two months. She whispered a last "I love you," knowing that Russell would probably never get to see her again.

He had received another phone call from the Killer.

"Yes, it's me," Russell said.

"Are you ready to answer? Your wife's life is in your hands. I won't ask you again, who am I?"

The timer was down to 10 seconds.

"Alright, I'll give you what you want. I know who you are. You're the Gig Harbor Killer," Russell said.

"Now that wasn't so hard, now was it?"

Just as the timer hit 0:00, the door unlocked and the bomb had been disarmed, preventing it from going off. Finlay gasped in surprise, then heard the shouts of, "Go get her, now! Now!"

The door was opened and one of the bomb squad members took her hand, and led her away from her car. She looked absolutely terrified, but was relieved to be alive. Her wedding and engagement rings shone brightly in the sun, almost blinding the man leading her towards her husband.

Russell walked over to Finlay and took her in his arms, holding her tightly in a hug. He decided that she needed to be taken home, and comforted for a day or two.

~CSI~

When they arrived home, he immediately took her upstairs to their bedroom and set her down on the bed. He laid down next to her, and pulled her close to him. She began crying, and he comfortingly stroked her hair. Right now, all she wanted was someone to hold her.

After about 20 minutes, Finlay got off the bed and headed into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She pulled out the two positive pregnancy tests, and held them in one hand, while using the other to open the door. She found her husband still laying on the bed, looking in the direction of the bathroom.

"I have a surprise for you," she said.

She showed him the tests and smiled. "I'm pregnant."

"I love you," he replied.

"I love you too."

**THE END. **


End file.
